


El riesgo de soñar

by Alega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Daphne vio a Theodore, se acordó de sus fantasías de niña. Es mejor arriesgarse a vivir. En su sueño. En su realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El riesgo de soñar

**El riesgo de soñar**

**01**

Cuando Daphne conoció por primera vez a Theodore Nott, no sintió mariposas en el estómago ni quedó hechizada por él a primera vista. Más bien fue como si las ideas descabelladas de su infancia se hubieran convertido en reales. Porque ella de pequeña soñaba con criaturas mágicas; seres oscuros que la secuestraban para convertirla en una de ellos. Y Nott, con esa palidez de muerte y su expresión pétrea, parecía ser una de sus fantasías.

Cuando se lo comentó a Draco, el niño rió a carcajada limpia y sin lograr detenerlo, fue hacia Nott directo a burlarse de sus palabras. La vergüenza se mezcló con la furia que le produjo Draco, pero no fue capaz de enfrentarle cuando los ojos negros de Theodore se clavaron en ella con frialdad. Retrocedió hasta alejarse y se encerró en su cuarto dispuesta a pasar el resto del día allí. Millicent la convenció de asistir a clases, pero se mantuvo a una distancia exagerada de él que le permitió observar que Nott no parecía molesto por Draco, quien se había sentado a su lado y parloteaba de algo que consideraba interesante. Dedujo que ambos debían conocerse desde antes por esa familiaridad con la que ambos se dirigían.

Al pasar una semana, Millicent le reprochó su actitud de esos días.

—No puedes huirle para siempre.

Y no, no podía por mucho que se esforzara. Daphne aceptó que Millicent tenía razón.

En una tarde, volviendo de una clase de vuelo, Daphne concentró todo el valor que había reunido en todo el día en acercarse a él. Lo llamó en medio del pasillo. Iba solo, así que tal vez así sería más sencillo.

—¿Sí, Greengrass? —le preguntó con tono educado. Captó lo falso de su voz, aunque no lo hacía con mala intención. A la larga comprobaría que de esa manera le habían enseñado y que así se dirigía a _casi_ todo el mundo. La excepción aún le desconcertaba.

—Quería hablarte sobre lo que Draco te dijo… —Theodore no entendió—… ¡sobre lo de parecer un muerto!

—Ah¿y qué me dirás?

—¡Nada! Bueno, sí. Quería disculparme por eso. —Y al fin lo había dicho. El corazón le latía lentamente, expectante por la siguiente reacción de Theodore. Se desilusionó cuando éste negó con la cabeza.

—Me es indiferente cómo me veas —le explicó—; además¿acaso ya no lo piensas?

Daphne no le mentiría. En parte, porque de seguro descubriría la mentira al instante por mucho que ella fuera una experta fingiendo.

—Er… sí.

—Entonces no te disculpes.

Theodore emprendió su camino, dejándola atrás con el corazón en la mano y las ilusiones en la otra. Era tan diferente a su fantasía, que en ese momento se convenció que lo único que lograría con ese chico sería golpearse duramente con la realidad. Pero esa perspectiva no la decayó del todo. Si una persona como él era real, las capas de seda negra y los castillos en papel de guarida tomarían un segundo plano.

—¡Nott! —le llamó antes de que doblara la esquina—. ¿No te molesta?

La respuesta fue la que decidió su relación desde ese momento.  
 **  
** **02**

En su segundo año Theodore se juntaba con pocos slytherins. Y probablemente con tres de ellos la convivencia era inevitable, así que exceptuando a Draco, Pansy y ella, no tenía a nadie más al cual llamar amigo. Aunque la palabra jamás la había pronunciado a dirigirse entre ellos, inundaba el aire y se colaba al estar juntos, se notaba en sus risas de medio lado y sus ojos de brillo oscuro.

Una nueva _novedad_ fue el heredero de Slytherin. La mayoría de los estudiantes de su Casa no se preocupaban; su sangre era pura, así que la bestia no tenía motivo para atacarlos. En ese año, Slytherin fue un buen lugar para estar, a pesar de las críticas a su desenfadado comportamiento, las acusaciones de que el heredero se encontraba precisamente con ellos y que parecían disfrutar del miedo originado por los ataques. Mentiría si ella misma no hubiera pensado lo mismo, pero al averiguar sobre los antepasados de sus compañeros no halló nada que los relacionaran directamente con Salazar Slytherin, así que aceptó que no tenían nada que ver con la situación, al menos de manera aparente. Y admitía que algunos sí se burlaban de ellos. Draco, sobretodos; incluso ella misma unas cuantas veces.

Cuando el último ataque fue consumado y la orden de cerrar les llegó a las mazmorras, Daphne sintió por primera vez en ese año algo parecido al miedo. No era tal, porque no tenía nada que temer.

Pero sí perder.

Corría el riesgo de separarse de sus amigos. A Millicent jamás la volvería a ver, porque venía de una familia de clase baja y sus padres no permitirían que se juntara con esa clase de gente; más aún cuando su madre era muggle. Blaise había confesado que, de no haber entrado a Hogwarts, habría ido a un colegio de magia italiano, y que de seguro se mudaría a Italia para seguir con sus estudios.

—¿Y tú adónde irás? —le preguntó a Theodore, sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Estaba llena de estudiantes con aire entristecido, de otros que seguían hablando del heredero y de los que aún no se decidían por empacar.

—A casa, continuaré estudiando allí —le explicó. Se veía a leguas que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Tal vez se debió por el ambiente del momento, pero logró que Theodore le confesara ciertos puntos que en otras circunstancias no le hubiera dicho ni hechizado. De cómo tendría que apañárselas solo, porque su padre se concentraba más en magia negra que de otra cosa, y no quería quitarle el tiempo a su abuela. Podría seguir avanzando con sus buenos libros.

Daphne apretó los labios, conteniendo las ganas de decir lo que se le cruzaba en la cabeza. Draco Malfoy se le adelantó, en cambio.

—Nott, puedes ir a mi mansión y aprenderemos juntos —le invitó. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, prosiguió:— Como saben, mis padres han decidido que tenga profesores particulares. Además, Greengrass también vendrá¿cierto?

—¿Irías? —Daphne no supo por qué sonó tan suplicante.

Daphne estuvo a punto de abalanzarse en sus brazos, sin caber de la emoción.  
 **  
** **03**

Caminaban los dos juntos, después de salir de una "clase" de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, si se podía llamar así a semejante circo. Daphne se lamentaba haberla escogido, cuando bien pudo haber optado por Aritmancia o, en última instancia, Estudios Muggles. Por su rostro, Nott opinaba lo mismo que ella.

—Le advertiré a Astoria para que no la escoja el próximo año… —dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Si tuviera otras opciones, me cambiaría —le reveló Theodore.

Daphne lo miró, ligeramente sorprendida. Después de todo, sí había bastantes materias a elegir¿no?

—Me tendré que quedar con Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —siguió Theodore—. Jamás agarraría Estudios Muggles.

—Pero también tienes Adivinación… —le recordó.

—Me saldré. No he visto _nada_ que se suponga que _tengo_ que ver. —A Daphne se le escapó una risita—. Es como adivinar a tientas, una total perdida de mi tiempo. —Y a Nott no pareció molestarle.

Daphne quiso explicarle que tal vez no fuera una perdida del tiempo del todo. Que en las clases que habían tenido y las prácticas que había hecho por las noches, lograba ver cosas. Nubladas, confusas y rápidas, pero se aparecían ante ella. Y, con el tiempo, se aclararían. Estaba segura.

Cuatro torres, una que se caía a pedazos y otras tres que se tambaleaban inseguras. Una de ellas se oscurecía, otra permanecía olvidada y deteriorada y la otra sufría de constantes sismos. Al tiempo, cada una de ellas sucumbían como la primera. Oscura, en pleno misterio; en mil pedazos, ahogada por el destino y la otra logrando rescatar sólo una pequeña parte de sus pedazos. Era tan confuso. Y significaba _algo_.

Al final, se conformó con un: —Tu ojo interior te está fallando, Theodore Nott. —Él esbozó una sonrisa, negando.

**04**

El baile de navidad enloqueció a todo el Colegio.

A Daphne le llovían invitaciones; a todas las rechazó no por vanidosa, sino porque esperaba al chico adecuado. Una pena que ese chico no hiciera movimiento alguno, todo lo contrario. Estuvo tentada a mandar a Draco a averiguar si Theodore pensaba ir, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando mencionó a "Nott" y "baile" en la misma oración. Draco la miró con cierta frialdad hasta responderle con un "no".

Debió haberlo imaginado.

—No entiendo por qué no le has preguntado aún —le cuestionó Tracey, en una de sus clases de herbología. Daphne se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de circunstancia—. Quién diría que te apenarías por algo como esto. —Tracey la miró burlonamente—. En fin, no podías ser lanzada para todo¿cierto?

—Con él es medio difícil todo… —suspiró Daphne.

Al finalizar la clase, se encaminó rápido hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sólo habían llegado dos chicas de Gryffindor, Zabini y Nott. Como aún faltaban unos diez minutos, se dirigió hacia sus dos compañeros.

—Daphne… —La voz de Zabini sonó entre reprochado y lastimero. Daphne lo miró, interrogante. Él la abrazó por la espalda y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Fingió un sollozo.

—¿Por qué sufres, mi Blaise? —le preguntó, con voz afectada.

—Es terrible, muy terrible… —comenzó. Theodore giró los ojos—… Theodore ha tomado a tu hermana como pareja de baile. ¡El infeliz me quitó mi futura pareja!

—¿Y… eso?

—Sólo me lo pidió —habló Theodore esta vez—, y acepté. No creo haber tenido muchas opciones.

"Sí, tenías". Daphne aparentó indiferencia en toda la clase, sentándose junto a Millicent a una distancia lejana del grupo de siempre. Nadie notó esa ausencia, a pesar de que generalmente se mantenían juntos para así burlarse todos de las torpezas del inepto profesor. Al atardecer, Daphne casi corrió hacia las mazmorras acompañada de una desconcertada Millicent que no entendía el motivo de su comportamiento. Al no ver a la persona que buscaba en la Sala, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del segundo curso. Entró sin tocar.

Astoria estaba tendida en su cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidas y los ojos cerrados, muerta del cansancio. A Daphne poco le importó. Se tiró en su cama, encima de ella ante el grito de protesta.

—Deja de chillar… —le amonestó Daphne, Astoria arrugó el ceño, ordenándole que se bajara. La ignoró—. ¿Por qué le pediste a Nott que fuera tu pareja de baile?

—Oh, eso… —Astoria chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada—. Quiero asistir a ese baile, pero no puedo porque soy menor y según las reglas del viejo, sólo los de cuarto en adelante pueden ir sin problemas. Necesitaba a un chico mayor con el cual ir, y Theodore es el indicado.

—El… ¿indicado?

—Sí. No es como si fuéramos una pareja "real". Podré dejarlo solo, irme con otros chicos y no habrá problemas.

Aquello fue suficiente información. Daphne salió del cuarto, con Millicent siguiéndole los pasos. Si de eso consistía el asunto, no habría problemas en pedírselo a Blaise. Ambos irían sin ataduras, como se apresuró a aclarar Blaise un momento después.

La noche del baile fue tal y como había previsto. Blaise a los minutos invitó a una chica a bailar y se despidió de ella con una sutil sonrisa, como diciéndole "no hay problema¿cierto?". Daphne se sentó junto a Theodore, que también se encontraba solo. Cuando le preguntó por su hermana, él señaló a la pista de baile. Se sorprendió al verla con Draco, bailando bastante animados sin Pansy a la vista.

Tal como Astoria le había dicho.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó. Theodore se negó.

—No me gusta.

Daphne se mordió el labio inferior, antes de arriesgarse con otra invitación más.

—Salgamos, entonces. —Se levantó y le tendió la mano—. Será aburrido quedarnos aquí¿no te parece?

Theodore tomó su mano a modo de respuesta.

**05**

—El Señor Tenebroso sí ha vuelto. —El susurró lo escucharon Theodore y Draco, en los jardines de Hogwarts. No hacía falta su tono de voz tan bajo, en vista que estaban ellos tres solos frente al Lago. Draco la miró, le decía "obviamente" al poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pensé que tus padres ya te lo habrían dicho.

Se quedó callada, sin intenciones de explicar que a ella la habían mantenido apartada de toda información, a diferencia de los suyos. Y era lo peor que pudieron haber hecho sus padres, porque en Hogwarts quería estar informada y saber qué tan alejada estaba la mentiras de la verdad del representante del Ministerio. Ese año diversos rumores se esparcían de Slytherin hasta las otras casas, rumores que afirmaban la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso y que colocaban en lo correcto al viejo director y Harry Potter. No muchos los creían, pero los rumores seguían creciendo y sospechaba que llegaría un punto en el que los incrédulos se tropezarían con la realidad.

—Nos uniremos a la Brigada Inquisitorial —anunció Draco, después de otro silencio—. Tendremos más privilegios que los de un prefecto, y podremos sacar provecho de ello. —Sonrió, arrogante—. Ya convencí a Pansy, a Crabbe y a Goyle.

—Al menos tendré algo que hacer. —Daphne se encogió de hombros—. Aunque su política de desinformación…

—No importa —la interrumpió Theodore—, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo, de igual formas.

Otra vez otro silencio. Daphne no calculaba la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba, pero sí sabía que vendría tarde o temprano. La guerra inminente, en donde uno de los bandos se esforzaba por ignorarla. Por hacer que todo estaba bien cuando los desaparecidos y las extrañas muertes aumentaban cada semana. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos, que sabían y no ignoraban, que su bando se había definido antes de nacer?

—Sacaremos el provecho a _esto_. —Draco pareció leerle el pensamiento—. Luego, ya se verá.

Pero no tener idea de lo que pasaría o imaginarse acontecimientos ingenuos no se arreglarían con un "ya se verá". Las elecciones que harían podrían acertarlas o equivocarse. Y ninguno de los tres quería comenzar a indagar sobre ello. La tensión que causaba el futuro la oprimía, así que no pudo más que soltar, para aliviar el ambiente, a ella misma, un:—Draco también opina que pareces un… —Theodore la calló con la mirada y una mano puesta en su brazo, como una inútil advertencia que aún así lograba paralizarla. Porque era esa fría y lechosa mano puesta en ella, y esos negros ojos viéndola y derrumbando sus cimientos.

Aún con la tormenta de hielo que era él, ella se rió acompañada de un Draco que sin duda hallaba la gracia a su situación y a sus ideas. A pesar de que la fantasía con seres oscuros datara de su niñez y siguiera viva hoy en día, en ese momento, con la representación de ella a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Un impulso. Dejó su cabeza caer en su hombro y sus manos tocar las suyas. Ante las dudas de Nott, Daphne le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto, Nott.

No, quería hacer más cosas. Besarlo, acariciarlo y decirle que podía tenerla cuando quisiera, sencillamente porque también quería que él fuera de ella. Pero no se lo confesaría en esos momentos, sería demasiado imprudente. Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a afrontar.

**06**

En pleno invierno se había programado una salida a Hogmeade. Sus compañeros decidieron salir juntos en grupo pero cuando Daphne llegó al punto de encuentro, sólo estaba Nott, parado frente a la tienda de tinta y pergaminos. Esperaron aproximadamente quince minutos hasta dar por sentado que los dejaron plantados. Daphne arrugó el ceño y pensó en Pansy, la que había tenido la idea en primer lugar; seguramente se habría desviado con Draco a un sitio apartado del área comercial, lo mismo podría haber ocurrido con Blaise y su chica de turno. Se acordó que Millicent estaría ocupada todo el día con las tareas atrasadas y Crabbe y Goyle habían sido castigados con la profesora de transformaciones.

—Sólo somos tú y yo, entonces —suspiró, sin desanimarse. La compañía de él la confortaba más que todos sus compañeros juntos; además, Nott tenía sus toques divertidos a veces—. ¿Adónde vamos, Nott?

Theodore se encogió de hombros, sin tener idea. Imperceptiblemente le cedió el completo mando a ella.

—Yo sé a dónde ir —tuvo el impulso de tomarle la mano y así hizo, cuando reparó en su acción ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. La apretó cálidamente y, para su sorpresa, Nott no la apartó. Se situó al lado, como era más alto que ella, bajó su rostro para verla a la cara—. Hay un sitio al norte de Hogmeade, es una plaza enorme en donde anualmente se hacen esculturas de hielo.

Sólo se detuvieron en la tienda de animales mágicos, que Daphne adoraba argumentado que _"_ estos sí que dan gusto cargarlos _"_ , refiriéndose a la asignatura de Hogwarts y a lo que en general se enfrentaban. Se tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a su destino. La entrada tenía dos columnas a ambos lados con una enredadera congelada enrollada en ellas. Al pasar, fueron escarchados con nieve diminuta y brillante. A gusto, se estrechó más a Nott y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir avanzando.

Cientos de esculturas ocupaban toda la plaza; ángeles volando a centímetros del suelo, un cupido lanzando flechas en todas direcciones, éstas al alcanzar a una pareja se convertía en un ramo de flores rojas o en un muérdago; caballos fingiendo trotar y en su lomo, varios hombres con traje medieval; un carruaje que se convertía en calabaza y una mujer que cambiaba de princesa a plebeya al mismo tiempo; brujas volando en escobas y magos batiéndose a duelo, las chispas que salían de sus varitas impactaban como en un combate real, con la diferencia que ninguno de los contrincantes moría. Al ser quebrado, volvía a reconstruirse y se preparaba para seguir luchando; ogros y trolls que batían sus brazos en sus pechos; hadas que no cesaban de revolotear por el parque... Y todo hecho por hielo.

Daphne quedó embelesada por dos figuras envueltas en sendas capas. Vampiros que se desplazaban sutilmente, transparentes y atemorizantes. Sólo desvió su atención de ellos cuando Theodore le tomó por el hombro.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Eh? —Daphne reparó en el muérdago arriba de ellos y la cabeza llena de nieve de Nott tras el impacto de la flecha.

Fue como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados.

—No nos podemos separar hasta que... —comenzó Theodore a explicarle el mecanismo de funcionamiento de aquél hechizo, Daphne lo calló de inmediato.

—Tendremos que besarnos —cerró los ojos antes de terminar de hablar. Tomó el riesgo de actuar, nuevamente.

Ella lo esperó, como todo aquél tiempo. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta. Él colocó una mano en su mentón y la otra en su cuello y le alzó el rostro, lentamente. Debió de haber cerrado los ojos y por eso tal vez no notó lo anhelante que estaba por tener su lengua en sus labios. Theodore unió sus labios a los de ella y dejó que su lengua se colara por su cavidad; no era tan bueno besando, no era un experto. Pero era tal y como lo había soñado. Con sus manos frías en su piel, sus mechones negros rozándole la frente, esa sensación placentera que recorría su cuerpo y se arremolinaba en la parte baja de su vientre, su saliva mezclándose con la suya y sus dientes, finalmente, aferrándose a sus labios antes de separarse.

Sus ojos azules por un momento se aguaron antes de recuperarse.

—Oh, mira¡el muérdago ya no está!

Pero las ganas de más siguieron allí, inamovibles. Se atrevió a mirarlo, pero no supo comprender qué reflejaban sus ojos negros.

**07**

La guerra hacía seis meses que había terminado, Daphne se esforzaba por no recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido, aunque fallara muchas veces. Se había mudado a un apartamento en Londres, en busca de cierta independencia. Ignoraba la vocecita en su cabeza que le acusaba de abandonar a sus padres en momentos como aquellos; aún estaba en juego la libertad de su padre, quien había sido acusado de conspirar y contribuir con los mortífagos, y si bien era cierto, no había sido marcado y nunca había asesinado a nadie. Tal vez la falta del tatuaje en su brazo fuera una muestra de su inocencia para alguien que conociera poco la gestión del Señor Tenebroso, pero para otros, no probaba nada. La Marca Tenebrosa sólo la tenían las personas más allegadas a él.

Daphne no podía ayudar en nada, tanto dentro de su mansión como afuera. Y Astoria pronto lo entendería también, cuando se calmara y recompusiera su cabeza fría. Mientras tanto, seguía estudiando periodismo y forjando su vida procurando no mirar atrás.

Fue una mañana cálida cuando le llegó la noticia de la condena de su padre. Un total de diez años. Su familia había logrado eso. Se acordó de los Malfoy y la sentencia tan liviana y buena para ellos, cuando Lucius Malfoy no sólo había apoyado al Señor Tenebroso, sino que había participado en otras actividades ilícitas. Quedaba claro que algunos nacían con suerte y pericia.

Lloró unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, el dolor y la impotencia se confundían en sus sollozos. Y, cuando se obligó a serenarse para partir a ver a su padre, una persona se Apareció en medio de su sala. El mago llevaba el cabello un poco largo y el nacimiento de una barba, su misma piel lechosa y sus mismos ojos negros. A pesar del aspecto descuidado, Theodore parecía ser el mismo de siempre, sólo que más adulto. Más maduro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no se lanzó a sus brazos, no perdió el habla ni lloró por verlo—. Pensé que te habías ido del país.

—Volví —su voz era pastosa, grave y profunda. La congeló y calentó al mismo tiempo con suma intensidad—. Al final, ni siquiera pude alejarme mucho —soltó una risa amarga, antes de continuar—. Jamás creí que no podría sacarlos de mi mente, a Draco y a ti.

Después de todo, siempre habían sido ellos tres. Juntos. Theodore se acercó a ella, Daphne lo miró fijamente, adentrándose en su memoria con dificultad. Al final, encontró lo que buscaba.

—No eres del todo sincero.

Era irremediable que ella se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué me ocultas?

La visión de él recibiendo la noticia en un país que no reconoció la impactó. Leyó la carta al mismo tiempo que él y pudo sentir sus lágrimas quemándole las mejillas. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, a excepción de la respiración acelerada de Daphne y sus labios temblantes.

—Siento lo de tu abuela —le dijo, pero era insuficiente. Lo abrazó y él recargo su cabeza arriba de ella, torpemente. Le acarició los cabellos mientras le susurraba que ya no importaba—. Pero estás solo.

—Déjame quedarme... al menos por un tiempo mientras ordeno todo —le pidió en voz baja. Era la primera vez que Theodore sonaba tan suplicante—. Por favor, Daphne.

No hacía falta que él se lo pidiera, porque Daphne estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo por iniciativa propia. Le besó en los labios como respuesta.

—Por mí, puedes quedarte para siempre.

Se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos empañados, se los limpió de inmediato y volvió a alzar su cabeza hacia él. Le narró lo que le había acontecido a su padre y a dónde iba a ir antes de que llegara. Se separó de él y buscó su abrigo, preparada para Aparecerse. Theodore le tomó del brazo y pareció que el que ahora se arriesgaba con su siguiente acción era él.

—Te acompañaré.

Daphne aceptó y ambos se Desaparecieron. El riesgo de vivir con sus fantasías de niña estaba allí, sujeto a ella.


End file.
